School
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: (AU) the ninja are made to go to school, a boarding school in England and meet a few people along the way. OC'S NEEDED
1. OC form

_OC's needed_

_Fill out this form and pm me of review it I don't mind_

_Name:_

_Age:_

F_amily: please not any ninja (sorry)_

_Extra:_

_Thanks_

_-cherryblosssom2_4


	2. First day :)

**Thank you for all your reviews here is the first chapter of school :)**

Cole's p.o.v

Sensei gathered us then broke the news, your going to boarding school in England he said, it took a while for us to register it and it was hard, all of us haven't known anything else except ninjago

"Its true, we do need an education" I said, but England...

Cassandra's p.o.v

I gathered my books together and ran I was going to be late to my first day in fifth year, just like I had been ever since I remember. I bolted out the door shouted bye to my mom and ran down the street and crossed the zebra crossing and then took a left and stumbled into the schools black wrought iron gates. Franklin Grove Secondary school was a nice building built in the Victorian Times. I ran down the hall everyone was in form time (like home room). My form room was a small porter cabin attached to the music block, then main door had a note on it:

We're sorry but this door isn't in use, if this causes any inconvenience please contact, Mr Brown

Great I walked round the back of the building that seemed to have grown even longer over summer. I knocked on the classroom and the familiar voice of Mr Ran as he glared at me when I entered

"Cass, your late and can you please tame your hair" he growled so I sat down next to my best friend who looked like she had just been pulled off the set of baywatch, Luna McCain, naturally bleach blonde hair that fell in waves and reach mid-way down her back, perfect tanned skin that anyone would die for and crystal blue eyes that were gazing at me.

"Mr Ran's right, where were you?" Luna questioned

"I was- I overslept" I sighed

"You were stalking Jake again!" Luna shot

"Yes" I sighed "yes I'm sorry I don't think that him and Gabrielle should be you know, together and plus stalking him firming school is weird"

"Pfff say what you like but, I agree but we come on we have um..." Luna trailed off, some times she is so blonde

"Chemistry?" I asked shoving a red folder from under my desk into my bag

"Yeah, uh what colour is the book?" Luna asked, we were and interesting pair, I had all the right stuff but was always late and Luna was always on time but never had the right equipment.

"Guess" I said leaning on my hand

"Purple?" Luna suggested

"No that's religious studies"

"Green"

"Biology"

"Blue"

"That's physics"

"Red"

"We don't have a red book!" I said in exasperated tone "red folder, Orange book"

"I was close" Luna smiled showing a pair of perfect white teeth

"No you really weren't" I sighed, then 6 people walked in, in New navy jumpers with the gold initials 'F' and 'G' engraved in the left hand corner and judging by the state their uniform they were new.

Jay's p.o.v

As we walked into the class at the end of the music block everyone eyes turned to face us their were mainly girl's and a few guys, Nya would fit in here great.

"Jay walker?" The teacher called

"Yeah" I answered

"Go sit in between Luna and Crystal" he sighed

"Ok" I said and went and sat down next to a blonde girl who waved and motioned to a spare seat and another girl who was conferring something with a group of girls who all looked very similar to her. The girl stopped talking to her friends and spun round.

"I'm Crystal, you must be the new kid" she smiled

"Actually me and my friends are all new here" I said

"So what's your power?" She asked casually

"Power?" I was a bit caught off my guard

"Yes? Don't play dumb ass now" Crystal scoffed

"Oh yeah power" I smiled sheepishly "lightning, and yours?" I asked thinking it would be illogical for someone to know about powers and not have them

"Magic" she smiled snapping her fingers and a dove flew out of her hand

"Cool" I breathed

"Yeah I suppose" she sighed "so how old are you?"

"Seventeen" I said thinking hard

"Well I'm eighteen and yeah come to me if you need anything" she smiled and stood up and walked over to four girls talking to Lloyd.

"Hey, I'm Jezebel Makinzi" a girl with pale blonde hair walked over I could help but notice her eyes didn't seem quite on this earth

"Jay, Jay Walker" I replied

"So you new then?" She asked eyes twinkling

"Yea-"

"-Great I'll show you around if you need it" Jezebel said

"Can I call you Jez?" I asked staring at the floor

"A nickname?" She paused thinking "sure, why not"

"Great Jez, see ya around then" I grinned flicking some hair out of my face

Jez giggled and skipped off

"Don't you dare hurt her" a soft voice growled behind me, I spun round and there stood a girl who looked like Jez but with chocolate brown hair. She raised an eyebrow

"Don't go dumb on me walker" she sighed and spun a chair a round and sat down

"W-w-what do you mean?" I asked

"Names Kyra, and Jezebel is my twin" she said

"Great and I would never hurt Jez, she's very nice"

"She's just had a tough past ok?" Kyra said brushing some hair behind her ears

"Ok" I nodded and went over to Jez

"Hey Jez, I have chemistry what do you have?" I said attempting to be smooth

"Oh, I have physics so you won't be with me but you will be with Cass" she said grabbing a girl by the crook of her elbow, she had dark ringlets to her waist pushed off her face by a navy blue alice band and midnight blue eyes

"Cass, you have chemistry right" Jez said

"Yeah and so does baywatch" Cass smiled

"Baywatch?" I asked

"Oh it's my friends nicknames" Cass smiled

"Which one?" Jay asked

"Guess" Cass sighed and relaxed forgetting that her arms were full of books and folders therefore dropping them all.

"The blonde?" I suggested staring at a group of boys and a blonde girl in the centre looking like she had just come from the beaches of America.

"Yeah" Cass said looking up at me from the floor

"Gotta go to physics" Jez said and walked out the classroom

"Ok" I smiled

"BAYWATCH!" Cass shouted

"Yeah Shakira?" The blonde turned round and walked over

"You realize you don't have to say it in a Hispanic accent" Cass said brushing off her knees, her books on a nearby desk

"Yeah but it makes it sound more you know, Spanish" said the blonde, twisting a piece of golden hair around one of her perfectly manicured fingers. Cass sighed

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself and ask your name and all that" Cass face palmed

"My name's Jay and its fine I know your Cass but what's your name" I said turning to the blonde

"Cassandra how dare you not introduce me to this dear lamb Jay" the blonde said in a mock horror tone

"Sorry, this is my ever delightful best friend Luna" Cass sighed gesturing to Luna

"Its ok but we're going to be late" I said and Luna grabbed my hand and started walking towards the door

"Well come on then" she smiled and then Cass disappeared

"Cass?" I asked

"She's gone somewhere" Luna said

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked somehow transfixed by Luna

"Me? No! But I could always start" she said and gently kissed me, then we heard a clear sound of something choking. We broke apart and looked at Cass who stood a few meters away making choking and gagging noises.

"Cass shut up!" Luna spun round "it was just a joke" at this my face fell and I bit my lip hard, till I tasted blood in my mouth. Luna spun on her heel and walked out the room

"Come here" Cass beckoned and grabbed my hand I felt a sudden feeling of vertigo and then the room started disintegrating and becoming white. Then it became like a small room outside a lab door and I could see Zane and Luna in the room but we were falling towards the grubby carpeted floor. Cass twisted her body so she was underneath me and outstretched her arms so that her hands collided with my chest and I hit the ground she fell straight the floor.

"Cass!" I gasped and ran down a flight of stairs to find Cass had face plated the floor and had all her books sprawled around her

"You ok?" I asked and turned her over and made sure she was in the a normal position.

"Don't touch me" Cass grumbled and tried to disintegrate but failed.

"Stay here Cass" I said and ran into the next room


	3. Creative

**Everyone OC's belong to them I only own Cass and other OC's that other people don't own and I don't own ninjago, so enjoy the chapter**

**-cherry **

Cass' p.o.v

"Like I'm going to go anywhere" I grunted. A few minutes later I heard a few voices, I could make out Luna's voice she was complaining about her nails, again. Jay because he had a soft voice another's girl's voice, a girls voice that I recognized and another guys voice rougher than Jay's.

"Cass!" Luna exclaimed and ran to my side and started checking my temperature and my eyes.

"I've broken my wrist" I grumbled

"How do you know? My name Ariella call me Ari" the soft girls voice said, I opened one of my eyes because I had cut my eyebrow on the other because I could feel the blood trailing down the side of my face. Ari had chestnut coloured hair with hints of caramel, she had sparkling green-blue eyes and wore a silver dog tag necklace and some ancient uniform and vintage black pumps.

"Is your brother Jake?" I asked

"Yes, now answer my question" Ari said

Flip. Her brother is Jake, who is like the fittest thing you will ever see, then I turned my head to see Luna charting up a boy with ebony hair and eyes that matched. His uniform seemed to be breaking with his muscle, you could almost say he looked like a teenage hulk but not green.

"Hey I'm Cole, I will be your ride today" he smiled and picked me up bridal style, then a girl came and stood next to Cole, who looked similar to Jay she had straight auburn hair and electric blue streaks in her hair, she had piercing blue eyes and tattered uniform. She came over to my assumed broken wrist and gently pulled up my sleeve and just confirmed it was broken seeing as a clear piece of bone sticking out my tanned wrist and blood tricking out. The girl ran off I think to be sick and Cole looked more like the hulk now.

"Gross" I sighed and flicked some blood off my wrist

"Your used to it?" Cole asked weakly

Cole's p.o.v

"Yeah broken this one arm least 3 times and my left one I think five" she showed my a line of five scars along her left arm

"I swear they gave her the wrong power when the radiation hit" Luna said walking in sync with Cole

"Luna" Cass gasped

"What he has power over earth and rocks and stuff" she smiled her signature smile

"How do you know?" I asked

"I can power read and have the power over illusion" Luna replied

"Luna!" Cass grumbled

"Shh you!" Luna exclaimed

"Wait do we know any speed healers?" Cass asked, I could feel that she was going to pass out

"Yeah Kate, she's friends with Connor" Luna replied (Luna has a smaller brother called Connor and he's thirteen)

"Connor has English so come on" Cass said

"You lead the way" I replied

"Ok" Luna said and sped off, I followed carrying Cass being extra careful

Kate's p.o.v

Caleb, Heather and I were all in English it was very boring so I took to writing a creative story based on Macbeth and I was a sorceress who healed, Caleb was a wizard that freed souls and Heather had the power over plants which is funny because we all have powers because it was a snow day some people didn't get in but we did, and then some radiation hit the school and we got powers. Back to the present and Luna smashed the door down and glared straight at me and my brother and sister.

"Sorry Miss Thorn I have to borrow Kate, Caleb and Heather" she said in an icy tone

"O-ok" Miss Thorn nodded and we got up and followed Luna, Connor giving us the weirdest glances.

Luna's p.o.v

I pulled the triplets together, Cass had pass out on the way and Cole had to go back to class so he swapped with another guy called Kai and just out of bed hair and Kyra had come along too and his sister

"Why is she here?" I spat and Kyra raised an eyebrow

"Just get it done" Kai growled

"Fine" I hissed "Kyra hold her hand and Kate heal"

Kai stood like a lemon Heather and Caleb went when they knew they weren't needed, Kyra held Cass' head and made sure Kate could concentrate.

"I'm done" Kate breathed

"Thank you so much" I ran to the younger girl and enveloped her in a hug

"That's ok" Kate smiled and skipped back to class

"I'm with Kai" Kyra said "when he goes I go"

"Whatever" I grumbled "Come on Cass' dad is coming to pick us up, he's a doctor"

So we left and spent the rest of the day waiting for Cass' arm to be strapped up and because she was still unconscious from blood loss, Kai had to carry her so I spent a whole afternoon talking to Kyra.

**Keep your oc's coming and R&R please XD**


	4. What the?

Don't own ninjago only the twins and their boyfriends and Adrianna and every one owns their respective oc's :)

Zane's p.o.v

I sat in the library my brothers were talking to some girls upstairs and Kai was still with Cassandra, Luna and Kyra. A voice interrupted my thoughts

"What you reading" a girls voice said

I looked up from my book to see and girl with a pale tan and ebony hair, purple eyes and she was quite skinny

"To kill a mocking bird, it is a good read" I smiled, I studied her more closely and I noticed she had a pair of blue wings, growing with silver tips growing out her shoulder blades

"Hi I'm Raylee but I prefer Ray" Ray smiled "and you are?"

"Zane, Zane Julian"

"Well nice to meet you Zane, if you need-" Ray's sentence was cut short by a girls scream

"What was that?" Ray said her wings quivering

"Its ok" I said 'hugging' her something Cole had taught me when I was sad. Ray laughed

"I've only just met you and your hugging me"

"Were my actions offensive" I said, holding my hands up in surrender

"No, No!" Ray smiled and fluttered a few centimeters above the ground

"Good" I smiled and held her hand

"What you doing?" she asked

"Well my friend told me if you make good friends with someone, then you can go out?" I replied "so would you like to go outside. At this Ray burst out laughing

"You mean dating"

"Dating"

"I will explain later I will come to your window and knock 5 times, ok" Ray smiled

"Sure?" I replied happy but unsure

"Come on then let's go outside" Ray laughed and we ran down the halls

At the hospital

"Two hundred and fifty thousand hundred years later" Luna moaned

"Aw come on its not that bad" Kyra smiled

"Hey I'm done" Cass said waving her plastered arm

"Finally!" Luna smiled "also I think that goes in the record book, breaking your arm on your first day"

"Yeah defiantly" Cass laughed "but you know you can put me down now" she said, squeezing Kai's hand

"You together?" Kyra asked, Kai who drinking a 7up with his spare hand that wasn't holding Cass, almost choked on his drink and dropped Cass

"So?" Kyra persisted

"No" Cass said definitively picking herself up off the floor

"Good, just checking" Kyra smiled and helped Cass back to school because it was only 5 houses down the road.

Back of the school

A scream came from a girl no older then 16 who was now staring up at the ceiling with unblinking eyes.

"Hannah?" Her twin sister Grace called, they were both magicians daughters and Grace controlled emotions and Hannah had controlled healing

"Hannah!" Grace cried and ran to her sisters side

"Grace come here" a male voice commanded

"No!" Grace wailed as her boyfriend, Zac pulled her towards the edge of the room

"Grace look at me" Zac said turning his girlfriend's face towards him

"Zac, half of me has-"

"-Gone?" A voice asked

"Hannah?" Zac and Grace spun around

"Yeah, I'm not a healer for nothing" Hannah said walking over to her twin

"Hannah!" Grace ran over to her sister and hugged her, tears flowing down her cheeks like an inconsistent waterfall.

"I love you sis" Hannah smiled

"I love you too don't ever scare me like that again" Grace sighed and hugged her sister one last time before walking over to Zac.

"I think someone special wants to see you" she said and walked out of the room

"Hannah" a voice called

"Dominic?" Hannah called out

"You betcha" a boy said, he had messy ebony hair and deep chocolate eyes

"Dom!" Hannah exclaimed and ran over to him enveloping him in a hug

"Its ok, it's ok, I caught the bad guy" he said stroking her long dirty blonde hair.

"If you didn't catch them then what would happen, they could have gone for Grace" Hannah sobbed into his shoulder

"But he didn't speed healer" Dom smiled

"No he didn't Angel child" Hannah sighed

"Hannah" Dom said looking into her green eyes "I love you"

He lent forward and their lips touched, when they pulled apart Hannah whispered in his ear

"I love you too, forever"

Adrianna's p.o.v

Regan stared at the glowing light in her hand, she sat down, her brother sitting opposite her, Nicki but everyone called him Nick except his family

"Nicki what is this" Regan asked

"Your power?" Her fifteen-year-old brother responded, he had hazelnut coloured hair like is sister and most times he opted for the just out of the bed hairstyle, both children had deep brown eyes like dark pools, except since the radiation hit the school, Nick's eyes had got darker and Regan's much lighter. Nick had power over shadows and Regan, light

"It seems strange for you to be dating a girl with the same power" Regan sighed, she felt she had lost her brother a bit but he still loved her and she knew that and that was what mattered.

"Adrianna is wonderful and perfect" Nick said fiercely

"Ok" Regan smiled and ruffled her brothers hair and left his room

Nick's p.o.v

"Adrianna" I called

"Hello Nicki boy" she smiled, appearing out of nowhere

"Babe, what time do you call this?" I grinned

"Well you see I had to deal with Jock"

"Jock ok now?"

"Yeah he's in bed now I will go back to him in the morning" she replied

"Good, so you staying?" I asked

"Yeah defiantly" she smiled

My girl, Adrianna, the name originated from France and meant darkness but she only had power over shadows, she was one of the nicest people I have ever met. She has long dark hair, waist length, and bright, almost glowing green eyes. She was a

Necromancer, trained in the art of shadows, Necromancy.

I stared at her perfection, she had skin the colour of porcelain and her hair was such a contrast, I shook my head to bring myself back to the present, stood up and went and lay on my bed resting my hands behind my head, Adrianna came and sat crossed legs at the opposite end of my bed.

"Adri-" I started but I was cut off by her shadows flying out her hands and wrapping around my mouth like a gag.

"Sorry, I love you Nick I truly do but someone stole my heart" Adrianna said, she looked close to tears, I was about to ask how but then she pulled off her t-shirt so she was only wearing a vest then I could clearly see a scar running across the place where her heart would be. She was now crying tracing where her heart was. It was burning scarlet compared to her skin.

"Nick, I'm a heartless person" she said flinging herself at me

"You can't be heartless if you love me" I said wiping her tears off her face

"I do" she said laughing nervously "I DO, I LOVE YOU!" she shouted and buried her head in my chest

"That's my girl" I said stroking her hair and fell asleep with her in my arms

No one's p.o.v

A girl sat in the library she had reddish-brown hair, chocolate eyes and freckles splattering her cheeks, she was reading Agatha Christi, she had watched the new boy and Ray and headed everything that they said. She was so interested in her book that she didn't notice a boy walk into the library and sit opposite and pull out a book and begin to sing a tune that made a single tear roll down her freckled cheek. The chorus of his song was sung like this :

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue cold moon?

Or ask the grinning bobcat why he grins?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?"

It was her sisters favourite song, colours of the wind from Pocahontas. She finally looked up from her book, opposite her sat Aiakos. In short his name meant son of Zeus and he looked like a stereotypical surfer, blonde scruffy hair, gleaming blue eyes and skin tanned naturally to perfection. He had power over thunder and was hot, to say the least.

Mallory's p.o.v

"How do you know that song?" I shot at Aiakos or Brook as he insisted on being called, he didn't think his Greek name suited him. He was right but Brook wasn't much better. It meant lived by a stream, so I assume he had a stream in his village that he liked or something

"I like it" he said "you got a problem with that?"

"Um, well" I could feel my cheeks going red

"No need for the shyness Mally" he smiled a crooked smiled

"Well, you see" I paused it was useless then Brook lent across the table and kissed me!

"What was that for? Do you even know me? Brook?! Aiakos?!"

All Brook did was smile that crooked sweet smile

"That got you to talk" he smiled, I sighed, this dude had a way with women

"I am reading" I growled he was just annoying me now

"No your talking to me" he grinned

"I am leaving" I snapped and got up to go

"I love you" he said, but he was serious

"O-o-ok" I sighed

"I couldn't tell you earlier because I was with... Vanessa" he spat her name out like a sour lemon

"I know, but your the most popular guy here at Franklin Grove, so why pick me?" I asked

"Destiny told me" he replied

Destiny had the power to predict the future and so she made her own business by telling people their futures for money, she was a fortune teller.

"I- I- I-love you" I said now blushing the same shade as a red rose

"Look I know this is hard but we do get together in the end and I now do truly love I will admit it to you next week for real but I do love you with all my world" he said

"Your world must be pretty small"

"My world only needs to be big enough to fit us both in then I'll be just fine" Brook smiled, then I grabbed his face with both my hands and crushed my lips against his.

As we pulled apart Brook smiled his crooked smile and gave me a small locket, it was a silver clover and he placed it around my neck then he was gone, like a flash of lightning, but he couldn't because I could hear our song as he sang it down the halls:

You'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue cold moon

Or Whether we are white or colour skinned

We need to sing with the voices of the mountains

We need to paint with all the colours of the wind

You can own the earth and still all you'll own is earth until...

You can paint with all the colours of the wind!

**I don't own Pocahontas, I just love the song **


	5. the song of Hiawatha

**I only own mini that's it and I don't own ninjago or any of the other OC's**

No one's p.o.v

Painicon Sat alone with his lizard waiting for his sister. The dark matter had turned her against him but he had restrained her but now she was gone and he didn't know where. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hialeah it's open" Painicon called, the door opened and his sister entered with a black bag

"You'll never believed what I got!" she smiled and laughed her psychotic laugh that sent shivers down Painicon's spine

"W-w-what did you get?" He asked tentatively

"I got a heart!" She squealed with joy

"And where or more like who did you get that from?" Painicon asked now deeply concerned

"Adrianna" Hialeah giggled

"No!" Painicon gasped and ran from the room

Adrianna was his sister's clone and one had turned good, Adrianna, and one had turned evil, Hialeah also known as my sister, now Adrianna will die and evil will rule the household unless her shadows save her, oh and one more thing he must tell her he loves her...

Lloyd's p.o.v

We had been here now almost a month now, Kai is dating a really nice girl called Lyra and Jay is dating her twin Jez, Cole is getting on really well with Ari and I was well alone but my friend Minnehaha meant laughing water, from the poem the song of Hiawatha, but I just called her Minnie. Minnie and her friend Crystal were coming to my room after dark. After the boarding I could hear nothing except the owls hooting then I could hear quiet whispering and a soft tap at my window. Minnie and Crystal stood in a bubble of water, obviously thanks to mini, they landed on the roof outside and Minnie's bubbles burst and I opened the window and the girls clambered in.

"Lloyd" Minnie smiled and hugged me

"Lloyd!" Crystal jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek

"Hey girls how are you?" I laughed I could tell they were both competing for, me!

"I'm good thanks" they both said in sync

"O-ok" I replied

"I have to go" Minnie said suddenly

"What?!" I called after her but she had already run back to her room

"You like her" Crystal grinned

"You love me" I shot back, at this Crystal blushed a deep red

"Sorry" I muttered staring at my bare feet that suddenly became a lot more interesting

"Its ok if you prefer Minnie" she mumbled, I looked but the thing was I preceded her she was stunning blonde hair blue eyes, mysterious and dangerous

"The thing is" I said now looking at her flawless skin, "I prefer you"

Crystal looked up her eyes filled with tears

"Honest?" She asked

"Honest" I nodded

Then as the clouds gave way to the moon and the moonlight splashed into my room, I grabbed Crystal around the waist and pulled her close and planted my lips on hers,

"You do love me" she said after we pulled apart

"Your not just a pretty face" I smiled and kissed her forehead "You must go now it's midnight"

"Very well" she sighed and kissed me one last time before flying out the window

Minnie's p.o.v

I sat in the hall curled up in a little ball

"By the shining deep sea waters stood the lonely Hiawatha" I sighed, it was my line the one line I could recite from the poem I was named after and I don't even think it's in the poem.

"Minnehaha" a voice called

"Father?" I asked, my father had died a year ago today, October the 5th.

"Minnehaha?" The voice called

"Who's there?" I asked

"Its me" the voice replied

"Could you be a bit more specific" I said in a small voice

"Hiawatha" the voice said

"But your just a figurement of my imagination" I sighed

"True but at least I can be with you always" Hiawatha said "here have this" and out of nowhere came a furnished wooden bow and arrow and a quiver full of arrows and a scroll, I unrolled it, inside was the song of Hiawatha.

"What's this for?" I asked

"Learn your birth song, your dad would have wanted it" the voice replied

"Ok" I sighed a tear rolling down my cheeks and I vigorously rubbed my eye trying to stop the tears flowing, it was no use

"Hello?" A girl's voice called

"Hi" I replied

"That you Minnie?" The voice asked

"Yeah, that you Emily" I asked

"Yeah" Emily said stepping out the shadows her hand alight with a flame, Emily or Em was a pyrokinetic with basically means she had the power over fire. Em's brown hair shine in the fire light and her hazel eyes seemed almost golden, she wore a pair of purple pj bottoms and a navy vest with pale blue patterned flowers over it.

"You ok you look like you have been crying" Em said

"Well I haven't" I said definitively, "well maybe I have"

"Its ok to cry" Em replied "I know what day it is today" I hugged her, I was thankful she was my best friend

"But you must sleep" Em said and stared walking, well tugging me to my room

"B-B-But" I started

"No Buts" Em said

When we reached my room Em unlocked the door and we walked into my room she made my bed and up and sat down at my desk chair, and tucked me in just like my dad did. At this I couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness

"Goodnight Minnehaha" Em said and got up to leave

"But you haven't read me a story" I squeaked

"Very well what's this" she said taking the scroll off my desk "ah this looks like a good story and she began the song of Hiawatha:

Oh the long and dreary Winter!

Oh the cold and cruel Winter!

Ever thicker, thicker, thicker

Froze the ice on lake and river,

Ever deeper, deeper, deeper

Fell the snow o'er all the landscape,

Fell the covering snow, and drifted

Through the forest, round the village.

Hardly from his buried wigwam...

Emily's p.o.v

I could tell that Minnie was asleep but still I carried on reading for myself and the comfort that something was there I had a family and I had not yet lost a relative a had a strong group of friends and was not like this poor man Hiawatha:

Could the hunter force a passage;

With his mittens and his snow-shoes

Vainly walked he through the forest,

Sought for bird or beast and found none,

Saw no track of deer or rabbit,

In the snow beheld no footprints,

In the ghastly, gleaming forest

Fell, and could not rise from weakness,

Perished there from cold and hunger.

Oh the famine and the fever!

Oh the wasting of the famine!

Oh the blasting of the fever!

Oh the wailing of the children!

Oh the anguish of the women!

All the earth was sick and famished;

Hungry was the air around them,

Hungry was the sky above them,

And the hungry stars in heaven

Like the eyes of wolves glared at them!

Into Hiawatha's wigwam

Came two other guests, as silent

As the ghosts were, and as gloomy,

Waited not to be invited

Did not parley at the doorway

Sat there without word of welcome

In the seat of Laughing Water;

Looked with haggard eyes and hollow

At the face of Laughing Water.

And the foremost said: "Behold me!

I am Famine, Bukadawin!"

And the other said: "Behold me!

I am Fever, Ahkosewin!"

And the lovely Minnehaha

Shuddered as they looked upon her,

Shuddered at the words they uttered,

Lay down on her bed in silence,

Hid her face, but made no answer;

Lay there trembling, freezing, burning

At the looks they cast upon her,

At the fearful words they uttered.

Forth into the empty forest

Rushed the maddened Hiawatha;

In his heart was deadly sorrow,

In his face a stony firmness;

On his brow the sweat of anguish

Started, but it froze and fell not.

Wrapped in furs and armed for hunting,

With his mighty bow of ash-tree,

With his quiver full of arrows,

With his mittens, Minjekahwun,

Into the vast and vacant forest

On his snow-shoes strode he forward.

"Gitche Manito, the Mighty!"

Cried he with his face uplifted

In that bitter hour of anguish,

"Give your children food, O father!

Give us food, or we must perish!

Give me food for Minnehaha,

For my dying Minnehaha!"

Through the far-resounding forest,

Through the forest vast and vacant

Rang that cry of desolation,

But there came no other answer

Than the echo of his crying,

Than the echo of the woodlands,

"Minnehaha! Minnehaha!"

All day long roved Hiawatha

In that melancholy forest,

Through the shadow of whose thickets,

In the pleasant days of Summer,

Of that ne'er forgotten Summer,

He had brought his young wife homeward

From the land of the Dacotahs;

When the birds sang in the thickets,

And the streamlets laughed and glistened,

And the air was full of fragrance,

And the lovely Laughing Water

Said with voice that did not tremble,

"I will follow you, my husband!"

In the wigwam with Nokomis,

With those gloomy guests that watched her,

With the Famine and the Fever,

She was lying, the Beloved,

She, the dying Minnehaha.

"Hark!" she said; "I hear a rushing,

Hear a roaring and a rushing,

Hear the Falls of Minnehaha

Calling to me from a distance!"

"No, my child!" said old Nokomis,

"'T is the night-wind in the pine-trees!"

"Look!" she said; "I see my father

Standing lonely at his doorway,

Beckoning to me from his wigwam

In the land of the Dacotahs!"

"No, my child!" said old Nokomis.

"'T is the smoke, that waves and beckons!"

"Ah!" said she, "the eyes of Pauguk

Glare upon me in the darkness,

I can feel his icy fingers

Clasping mine amid the darkness!

Hiawatha! Hiawatha!"

And the desolate Hiawatha,

Far away amid the forest,

Miles away among the mountains,

Heard that sudden cry of anguish,

Heard the voice of Minnehaha

Calling to him in the darkness,

"Hiawatha! Hiawatha!"

Over snow-fields waste and pathless,

Under snow-encumbered branches,

Homeward hurried Hiawatha,

Empty-handed, heavy-hearted,

Heard Nokomis moaning, wailing:

"Wahonowin! Wahonowin!

Would that I had perished for you,

Would that I were dead as you are!

Wahonowin! Wahonowin!"

And he rushed into the wigwam,

Saw the old Nokomis slowly

Rocking to and fro and moaning,

Saw his lovely Minnehaha

Lying dead and cold before him,

And his bursting heart within him

Uttered such a cry of anguish,

That the forest moaned and shuddered,

That the very stars in heaven

Shook and trembled with his anguish.

Then he sat down, still and speechless,

On the bed of Minnehaha,

At the feet of Laughing Water,

At those willing feet, that never

More would lightly run to meet him,

Never more would lightly follow.

With both hands his face he covered,

Seven long days and nights he sat there,

As if in a swoon he sat there,

Speechless, motionless, unconscious

Of the daylight or the darkness.

Then they buried Minnehaha;

In the snow a grave they made her

In the forest deep and darksome

Underneath the moaning hemlocks;

Clothed her in her richest garments

Wrapped her in her robes of ermine,

Covered her with snow, like ermine;

Thus they buried Minnehaha.

And at night a fire was lighted,

On her grave four times was kindled,

For her soul upon its journey

To the Islands of the Blessed.

From his doorway Hiawatha

Saw it burning in the forest,

Lighting up the gloomy hemlocks;

From his sleepless bed uprising,

From the bed of Minnehaha,

Stood and watched it at the doorway,

That it might not be extinguished,

Might not leave her in the darkness.

"Farewell!" said he, "Minnehaha!

Farewell, O my Laughing Water!

All my heart is buried with you,

All my thoughts go onward with you!

Come not back again to labor,

Come not back again to suffer,

Where the Famine and the Fever

Wear the heart and waste the body.

Soon my task will be completed,

Soon your footsteps I shall follow

To the Islands of the Blessed,

To the Kingdom of Ponemah,

To the Land of the Hereafter!"

At the end of this I was crying. I rolled up the scroll and went back to my room, and fell asleep reciting the song of Hiawatha...

**I hope you enjoyed that, it's my favourite poem of all time sorry if it's a bit long but more OC's in the next chapter**


	6. Kitten

**I don't own ninjago or any of these OC'S**

Anna's p.o.v

"So it is you" I sighed after almost two terms at Franklin Grove, I find none other than my brother who I was separated from at birth

"It really is" Zake smiled hugging me tight to his chest, I was up in my room, which I shared with a girl called Alex, she had choppy russet hair and sparkling blue eyes, her older brother, Max had shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, Zake looked the same apart from the fact that you could see his eyes and he went from the more fresh faced look. Zake hugged me close and I clung on as though it wad the end of world. Then Alex walked in

"Hi I just forgot my- shoot. Am I interrupting something?" she said "oh sorry hey Zake don't mind me" Alex said edging towards the door with her phone and a bottle of water. After an prolonged awkward silence I sighed trying to break the ice,

"Zake and I are related" I said finally

"What!?" Alex

"Zake and I are related" I repeated

"Seriously and you didn't think to tell me? No, not when I admitted that I loved him, not when you were dating!" Alex growled. I sighed Alex wasn't the best at showing her emotions, if fact she was rubbish she smiled when she was sad and cried tears only of happiness, however now she was crying for real, big tears rolling out of her eyes

"Look, look Alex it's ok" Zake said taking her face in strong muscular hands, "I love you" at this comment Alex tried to stifle her cries but Zake just wipe them off with the brush of his hand.

"Zake, why didn't you tell me before that Anna was your little sister?" Alex asked "where you ashamed?"

"Twin sister and I didn't know I only just got the DNA results back now you haven't missed anything" Zake smiled, Alex then punched his arm

"What was that for?" I butted in, Alex spun to face me

"That was for killing me with fright" Alex growled but then she hugged me

"And this is for explaining the truth" she said

"Thank you Alexis" Zake said

"Don't call me-" but her threat was cut off by Zake kissing her, when they pulled apart she left the room her hair and face looking the same colour...

Kita's p.o.v

I walked down the abandoned school corridors, posing as Scarlett the schools pale grey cat.

"Hello kita" a voice said making all of my fur stand on end

"What?" I said slinking around the person's feet

"I need to borrow you" the voice said and picked me up I could see into their blue eyes

"What do you want, Gavin?!" I hissed

"I need you to steal something" Gavin replied, Gavin had cyan eyes and chestnut hair and was my best friend

"Forget it" I said hopping out his arm and landing gently on the floor turning into a lioness

"Its for Sierra" Gavin said

I winced and spun back around

"What do you need?" I growled

"That's my kitten, now I need you to come with me to get something" Gavin

"You have already explained that much" I sighed

"I need you to steal Cerberus' heart, we're going to Hell, Hades stole Sierra" Gavin said, he was close to tears

"Fine I'll come" I said and changed into my human form, golden brown hair with hints of red that became prominent in bright light and sunlight, blue eyes with flecks of black, the black was to help me see in the dark, I had night vision after all. I pulled out a pair of battle claws attached to some black gloves and pulled the gloves on

"Come on catwomen we don't have all day in fact we only have 24 hours" Gavin said and then we ran off down the halls and I turned into a cheetah and shot down the hall and out the double doors, into the cool night

Rose's p.o.v

I saw Kita and Gavin leave but I didn't understand why but never mind, I had power over electricity so I am most likely the source for that annoying light that flickers on and off, and on and off and so on. I raced through the wires and changed into my human form, black chin length hair, much like that girl Nya's, green eyes and I was wearing my pj's. A purple vest top and purple ugg slipper boot things (I actually don't know what they're called) and a pair of navy and white checked shorts. I trudged back to bed and flicked on my lights by clicking my fingers at the light then sat at my desk and began to write, write a story about a girl who loved someone but her best friend stole her boyfriend. That's my life story and so Jez takes Jay from me but she didn't know that I knew him before but Jez is still my friend but I can't even stand to look at Jay's face... which is a shame because it was so beautiful when I loved him.

**So how'd you like it I found this chapter quite hard to write but I got it done :D hope your enjoying this as much as I am and I'm sorry if it's confusing because of so many OC's -_- I purely blame myself but yeah thanks for sticking with it I appreciate it**


	7. Tree

No one's p.o.v

The girl rode out in her horse, a painted mustang called Tony her dog running at the horses side, he was a German Shepard crossed with a husky, and he was called storm

"Storm boy come here" she called softly and the dog leaped up onto Tony's back as they trotted along a the edge of the forest, opposite the forest was a beach with turquoise blue waters in the daylight but now as the evening became night the lake turned deep black and shades of violet, the girls favourite colour, her name was Karma meaning fate, she had the power to control fate and consequences. The breeze whipped her hair around her face, she had dark eyes and brown almost black hair that was always off her face in a pony tail of a plait.

"Tony, home" she commanded, the evening skies darkened quicker a storm was coming...

Adalira's p.o.v

I walked down the abandoned halls making sure that I didn't make a noise but I couldn't help myself. I have the power over music and I find it hard to contain sometimes. The cool November air nipped my fingertips, I forgot to bring gloves, drat. I crept through the forest and started skipping through the closely packed trees and burst into song, from les miserables:

Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men

It is the music of the people, who will NOT be slaves again

When the beating of you heart echoes the beating of the drum

There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!

I chuckled and grabbed the beads around my neck and hummed a prayer to the Great Lord above but I was interrupted by a certain new kid and a magician

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard the green eyed boy say

"Me?" The girl replied "your the one who said you loved me then admitted it was a lie"

"I was tiered"

"That's your best excuse?"

"Yes it is!"

"I'm so done!" The girl said and stormed out the clearing

I tucked some of jaw length black hair and stared at a shape moving and if my eyes could then they would be laughing because I knew it would be my best friend Aspen, sarcastic Aspen, she was Lloyd's best friend and mine

Lloyd's p.o.v

I broke down and cried no one was there to see me. Crystal had just dumped me or had I dumped her. My head was just a haze. A felt a hand on my shoulder

"Crystal?" I said.

"No, my name's Aspen"

"Who?"

"Your best friend" Aspen said, I looked up she stood there with her shoulder length auburn hair blowing gently in the breeze and her hazel eyes glinting

"Whaa?" I said

"Well you certainly have amazing memory," she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Yes I do" I smiled

"Lloyd it's almost midnight come, you must be cold"

Now that she mentioned it I began to shiver.

"See, come now" Aspen said and guided me to the school building, she clicked her fingers, and a bean stalk thing grew for the ground and we hopped on one huge leaf and then it still grew up, up till it reached my window. Aspen opened the window and helped me in.

"But I'm gonna be cold all on my own" I complained

Aspen sighed "Just this once" and she clambered into the window and clicked her fingers so the plant disappeared.

"Now come on, why'd you pick the new kid to be you best friend?" I asked curious

"I had to-" Aspen paused thinking carefully of her words "-to grow up fast just like you"

I clambered onto my bed lying above the covers and Aspen sat on the foot of my bed.

"Your just like me" I asked

"In a way yes" Aspen said lying down and placing her head on my chest "one day I will tell you but it's too sad to say now"

"That's fine, I can wait forever" I mumbled

Aspen closed her eyes and fell sound asleep, and in the morning she was gone.

**Stronger123 owns Aspen I only own Adalira, I don't own Karma or Tony or Storm. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry I haven't been online so much I've been to Spain and then to Sweden and I have only just come back, again I am so sorry again I just haven't had any ideas and its all been at bit hectic. Sorry**


	8. Dawn

**I only own Jamie. Lego owns ninjago**

Jamie's p.o.v

The dawn broke as I gazed out my window. I don't need to go to bed yet.

"Jamie!" A girl's voice hissed

"Moll that you?" I asked

A shadow slid forward a formed into Molly, her eyes glinted in the dawn's light.

"I missed you so much" I said crushing my lips on hers, I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

We broke apart and I grabbed onto her hand tightly. I got down on one knee. And produced a ring

"Molly Portman, I have loved you since the day we met" I paused as I saw tears start to fall "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Molly exclaimed

"Someone will hear" I muttered

"When are we getting married?" She asked

"After we finish this year then we can get married and go to university and live our dream" I smiled, holding her close

"Love you" I smiled

"Love you too, forever" she mumbled

I grabbed her other hand, and we stood watching the dawn of a new day.

Lloyd's p.o.v

"Your a half-God?!" I asked shocked Crystal hadn't told me sooner

"So what you a ninja" Crystal glared at me "and its demi-God I'm daughter of Apollo" she said triumphantly

"Yes you are now you coming with your father" a man with golden skin and dark hair stood in the doorway

"But dad" Crystal moaned

"I told you this is the wrong dimension, come" Apollo dragged his daughter out. I never told her how much I loved her. I never told her..

"Lloyd?" Aspen asked me I was curled up in a ball on the floor

"Aspen is that you?" I asked back

"Yes now come get up" I got up my eyes felt all red and puffy "you've been crying, why?"

"I'm all alone in this world, I should be reading comics" I sniffed

"And I shouldn't even be here if my mother could fend for herself, I had to grow up fast too" Aspen sighed

"You know who I am?" I asked

"Yeah hour the green ninja" Aspen smiled and wrapped a thin arm around my waist and guiding me to the nurses office. Maybe I wasn't alone after all.

Zane's p.o.v

"Your a ninja too?" I asked

"Yes I'm Crystal Carry Rider, but most people call me Rider and I can talk to animals" she smiled

"That is an amazing talent" I said

"It is isn't, I got when I was ten! I found out by talking to my dog"Rider giggled and skipped off

"What a fascinating girl" I thought

**Good? No good? Please review I really need to know who you wanna see more of? who not so much? **


End file.
